


Basement Brawl

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Episode 19 Spoilers, Gen, barfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Caleb and Mollymauk's commentary from the sidelines





	Basement Brawl

Descending the staircase into the underground bar, the party heard the sounds of conversation drifting up the hallway. As they grew closer, however, the voices coalesced into shouts, the occasional unified roar punctuating. Beau’s body stiffened as she recognised the sounds of a barfight, her eyes widening hopefully as she strode forward around the bend.

“Fight club!” she called back to the group behind her, bouncing on the balls of her feet and punching a fist in the air. Fjord and Jester share a look of excitement and amusement.

“Guys, it’s a fucking fight club,” she repeated as the rest of the group caught up with her.

Kutha grunted in acknowledgement as they passed into the main room, Beau angling forward to see over the shoulders circling the brawlers. Jester followed her eagerly, tail lashing a couple times in excitement as the circle bowed in towards them. The people pushed whoever it was back into the center of the ring with a couple encouraging shouts. Beau was practically vibrating as she watched with rapt attention. Jester scrambled onto a table to try and see better after someone elbowed her back.

“I’ve got three gold on Thed,” Nott said to Molly, her golden eyes fixed hungrily on the fight.

“Seems a little late for a wager, at this point,” he returned.

“Just you and me,” she said turning to him.

Molly chuckled at the feral gleam in her eye. “Seems fair, I’m in.”

The crowd’s shouting had risen in volume as Thed now had Lewis pinned by the neck under his boot, spitting blood down into his face. Lewis scrabbled at the leather heel trying to push it off of his windpipe. Thed held his ground, Beau yelling in earnest with the crowd as Lewis’ body went limp, eyes rolling back and closing. The crowd rushed forward, carrying a victorious Thed on their shoulders to the bar and cheering. A couple people stayed back to slap Lewis back to consciousness, the Nein surveying the scene.

“That was amazing,” Nott said softly, pocketing the gold Molly handed her with a smile.

“Does that happen often in here?” Jester asked as she hopped off the table. Fjord gave a noncommittal shrug.

“That was awesome,” Beau sighed happily.

“Fight me!” Jester said suddenly, throwing her fists up.

“Okay,” Beau responds, putting her fists up as well and taking stance. “What are the rules?”

“Just hit each other!” Jester said before letting out a yell, catching the attention of some of the bar patrons.

“Here we fuckin’ go,” Fjord groaned under his breath.

Molly caught Caleb make a hand motion and mutter a few words under his breath, and Beau suddenly shimmered for a second as her muscles tensed.

“What did you do?” he asked Caleb.

“Gave her a bit of an edge,” he replied. “She’s going up against a magic caster.”

“That’s fair.”

They all watched as Jester punched Beau square in the chest, a series of blood vessels popping in her neck and shoulders, spattering her blue robes with red.

“I’ve got five gold on the horny one,” said an unfamiliar voice. Molly looked up and saw Fjord moving his hand away from his mouth.

“See?” Caleb said to Molly, a bit smug.

Molly blinked. “Well, this’ll get interesting. Who do you think’ll win?” he asked Yasha, who was watching the pair with a passive gaze.

She blinked at his question. “I...I don’t know. They’re both quite capable fighters,” she said in her soft voice.

“Routing for a specific blue?” he teased.

“They’re both blue,” Caleb and Yasha said in unison.

“What the fuck Jester?!” Beau cried, indignant. The tiefling just laughed, and Caleb had started to gnaw on something he drew from his pocket.

Beau retaliated by punching with sharp knuckles all along Jester’s side, ending with a flat-handed strike at the base of her armour, driving the plate into her spine. The small crowd that had gathered made a low ‘ooh’ as Jester tensed up, unable to move.

“I got ten gold on the one with the bandages,” said a wizened voice from the other side of the room. Molly knew without looking he’d see the half-orc among the faces there.

“What is Fjord doing?” Caleb asked.

“If I had to guess, he’s trying to drum up a betting pool for us,” Molly said as he leaned against the wall.

They heard Beau cry out in pain, shaking her hand as she turned from Jester for a brief second and clutching her knuckles. Jester tried to say something but all that managed to come out was a faint hiss. Her muscles bunched as she tried to get them to relax and obey again.

“Fjord, I’ll take five. Five gold, I’ve got Jester,” Nott said through her wire. “Youcanreplytothismessage.”

Beau brought her staff slamming across Jester’s shoulder, letting one hand go of the wood to punch her in the gut, making Jester exhale in a sharp burst and stumble back under the blows.

“ _Your sight is mine_ ,” Molly said in Infernal, pointing at Beau.

“Now what did you do?” Caleb asked him as Beau’s eyes went black, trails of blood running from her tear ducts.

“Evened the field a bit,” Molly said evenly.

Caleb tsked and kept chewing as Beau punched blindly at Jester’s torso, managing to find the thickest parts of her breastplate with her knuckles. She grunted in pain, wiping the blood from her face as her vision cleared, then landed one final strike to Jester’s sternum, sending her flying back onto the floor.

“Yes! Yes!” Beau chanted, arms thrown up in victory as she turned. The crowd that had gathered was now cheering, beer sloshing from some of the tankards raised before they dispersed back into the rest of the bar.

Caleb walked up and offered her a congratulatory handshake, which went ignored as she spun in place with adrenaline.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I thought you were going to Fjord,” she apologised, grabbing his hand fiercely and shaking.

“No, just being my same awkward self, it’s fine,” he said flatly as he released her grip. Molly gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Uh, guys?” Nott piped up, “she’s our healer, soo…..”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Beau said, sobering slightly.

“She’s dying right now? So maybe someone….” Nott continued as Molly barked a laugh.

Someone came up with a jug of water and splashed some across Jester’s face, causing her to sit up spluttering. Her eyes slowly focused on the group surrounding her before.

“Whoa,” she said dazedly.

“Are you ok?” Nott asked, crouching next to her.

Jester nodded as she stood up.

“That. Was seriously awesome!” she cried out as she raced to embrace Beau, the human lifting her off her feet as they cheered together.

“Dude, what did you do?! That was crazy!” Beau asked as she set her down.

“Our friends are crazy,” Caleb deadpanned to Molly as the two women talked animatedly about the fight.

“Oh, definitely, but at least they’re entertaining.”

Caleb chuckled softly. “ _Ja, das stimmt_.”

Frumpkin suddenly appeared, hopping onto Jester’s shoulder to lick the blood spatter on her cheek.

“Oh, hi Frumpkin!” she greeted him. “You’re a little evil creature that drinks bloooood. Caleb, your cat’s a vampire!” she called back to them.

“Fey, actually,” he corrected her softly.

“Well, should we go see what the Gentleman wants?” Fjord suggested. They all nodded and move towards the long table.

“I do not see Cree here tonight,” Caleb observed quietly, leaning in close to Molly.

Molly’s shoulders relaxed a bit of tension he didn’t know was there. “Ah, lovely,” he replied flashing Caleb a toothy smile.

“I’m ready for a nap, you guys,” Beau said lethargically, rubbing at her face as she trailed alongside Fjord.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots so much 
> 
> Ja, das stimmt = yes, that's true
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](lilbittymonster.tumblr.com) if you want to scream about nerd stuff with me


End file.
